To love a King
by Hustlers
Summary: Sequel to Don't Defy Me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and I write for fun. Hope you enjoy the story**

 **This is the sequel to Don't defy me.**

 **Sarah headed from the secluded area of the trees and exited the park. Her thoughts turned to her recent adventure. It had been lovely to see her friends once more and she promised herself that she would not abandon them as she did before, that she would call them at least once a week. The streets where busy with people heading home after a day at work or heading out to enjoy the weekend. The street lights had begun to illuminate the sidewalk as dusk turned into early night. The restaurant was only a short walk away and Sarah found herself walking at quite a slow pace. She had been waiting for this moment, yet her earlier feeling of anticipation and excitement was fading with each step. All to soon she found herself outside the door, ok Williams this is it, she thought to herself. She glanced briefly up at the sky searching for something that wasn't there before sighing and pushing the door open.**

 **The sound of numerous conversations and a light tune being played on the piano sounded in her ears as she entered, the smell of some delicious delicacy assaulting her nostrils. Her stomach growled expectantly, she realised that she had hardly eaten during her underground visit. Pushing the image of it all out of her mind she gave the maître d' her name then followed him into the busy dining area. Her eyes took in the exquisite surroundings, the chandeliers that hung in random locations from the ceiling spread a warming glow across the room. The tables white and pristine with their small and delicate flower displays tinged with a hint of silver and gold. This wouldn't look out of place in a castle Sarah dismissed the thought as quickly as it appeared.**

 **The table she was lead to was in a more secluded part of the room, ideal for a more intimate dinner. Mike stood as she approached and wrapped her in an embrace planting a kiss on her lips. Smiling at her, he pulled out her chair for her to sit on. Always the gentleman, Sarah thought. He took the seat opposite her and took her hand in his.**

" **I've been looking forward to this all day" he smiled**

 **Sarah smiled back, why did she suddenly feel so uneasy. Her heart felt heavy.**

 **Mike waved at the waiter and he approached with a bottle of wine. Mike sampled this before the waiter filled both their glasses. He was quite knowledgeable on this sort of thing so Sarah left the choice to him. Sarah picked up the menu in front of her. She pretended to be interested on what was written. Mike took the menu out of her hands.**

" **Sarah I've already ordered for us both"**

 **Normally this wouldn't have bothered her but tonight for some reason it irritated her. She was a grown woman and could choose for herself. She relented a little once the meal arrived it was delicious, cooked to perfection, the steak tender and just how she liked it. A meal fit for a King. Sarah shook the thought from her head. Mike noticed her silence and put it down to nerves. The meal continued without interruption and Mike spoke of his day. He was a Lawyer like her father and could tell an interesting tale or two. Sarah found herself feeling guilty at the fact that she could not share her day with him in full detail. Normally she would be enthralled by his tales but spending time in a magical kingdom made his tales rather bland in comparison.**

 **All to soon the meal was over and the wine almost empty. Mike had stuck to his usual 2 glass rule while Sarah had drunk nearly the remainder of the bottle. She had started to fidget a little, twirling the napkin between her hands. Mike s voice broke through her thoughts.**

" **Sarah, there is something I wanted to ask you" he said rising from his seat.**

 **He knelt down in front of her retrieving a small box from his pocket. This was it, this was the moment she had waited for, the reason they were here. He opened the box to produce a beautiful diamond ring on a silk blue cushion the centre diamond twinkled. Sarah raised her eyes from the ring to his. As she waited for him to speak a rush of emotions spread through her. There was no excitement, no pounding heart, no thrill of what was to come.**

" **Sarah, did you hear me" Mike asked starring at her**

 **She realised that she had been that lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard anything he had said.**

" **I said will you marry me".**

 **Sarah felt her heart clench and a feeling of loss and sadness engulf her. She turned her head away from Mikes watchful eyes and taking a deep breath replied.**

" **I'm so sorry I can't"**

 **Mike looked at her completely stunned. Sarah stood up and as she went to leave he grabbed her wrist.**

" **what do you mean you can't" he snapped**

 **Sarah was taken back by his tone and the grip he had on her wrist. He had never raised his voice once while they had dated let alone touch her like this. She yanked her arm away suddenly feeling like she didn't really know him at all. To his utter shock she simply turned and left his voice ringing in her ears.**

" **you will regret it Sarah, you will come crawling back to me"**

 **JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSSJSJSJS**

 **Jareth had arrived back in his throne room beyond the goblin city. It had been hard for him to just let her walk away. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and keep her with him for ever. Yet he knew that she would never be happy that way and she would resent him for eternity. The goblins now rather the worst for drink ran around chasing chickens. Aiden and his parents watched as he made his way to the dais. Right now he needed silence. As he turned to the assembled horde he grinned mischievously. The goblins sensing a change in their Kings mood turned to look at him.**

" **Well, what are you waiting for" Jareth sneered "RUN"**

 **The goblins quickly exited the throne room scrambling over each other in their haste to get away**

" **Welcome back Majesty" Aiden said**

" **I advise you to follow them. I need to speak with my parents alone"**

 **Jareth waited for the room to empty then with a wave of his hand the doors crashed shut. He sank into his throne.**

" **Don't tell me you let her go" his father's voice boomed**

" **What did you expect me to do. Your interference has driven her further from me. I am not going to imprison her here against her will" he sighed"**

" **Jareth you didn't even try "**

" **She has chosen someone else, I can't live through another rejection" he said "I think you should leave"**

 **Without argument both his parents disappeared leaving him alone with her thoughts. He made his way over to the large window and perched on the ledge taking in the Labyrinth below him. With a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared. He watched the image of Sarah as she entered the restaurant and met with the man who would be her future husband. As he watched her smile at him, he felt the emptiness inside. He could never love another he had given her his heart. As the man kneeled in front of Sarah producing a small box Jareth threw the crystal against the wall shattering it into a thousand tiny shards. A lone tear ran down his face.**

 **JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

 **Sarah made her way back along the now quieter streets. She had promised Toby she would kiss him good night before she went back to her own house. As she neared the front door a feeling of apprehension overcame her before she had turned the handle Karen threw the door open blocking her path. She stood in front of Sarah, hands on hips scowling. Obviously Karen's social grape vine had told her the news already.**

" **O Sarah really" she snapped**

" **Karen this is none of your business" Sarah replied**

" **Mike is a respectable man with a good job and financially secure".**

" **That isn't enough reason to marry him. What about love?"**

" **Get your head out of the fairy-tale Sarah, it's not like you have offers pouring in. He can give you a comfortable life"**

" **And is that why you married my dad for a comfortable life "Sarah shot back angrily**

" **Don't be ridicules. Phone him apologise. Beg for a second chance" Karen responded**

" **No Karen it is over and stop sticking your nose in"**

 **Sarah turned angrily away and stormed off down the path**

" **this prince charming you wait for doesn't exist Sarah "Karen shouted after her**

" **I don't want a prince" Sarah replied "I want a King"**

 **She began to run to the one place that made her feel calm, the one place that she could gather her thoughts in total peace. The park was deserted, normally she would not venture in at this time but it was her safe haven. She sat on the stone bench overlooking the pond and bridge where she had acted out so many stories. Never during that time did she think that she would become a real part of one of them. The air grew colder as the hour grew later and Sarah remained lost in her own thoughts. Mike wasn't right for her she knew that now and continuing things further would just hurt them both. She thought of the King who had taught her so much, who had offered her everything. As she thought of him a warmth filled her heart, she missed him so much yet it was only a few hours ago when she had seen him. He hadn't tried to make her stay or even tried to change her mind about Mike. In fact, the Jareth she had just begun to know was everything she had really wanted. He had said he would come if she called him, but would he. She had rejected him once then left him again. Sarah sat alone in the park for many hours. Finally chilled to the bone she stood and stretched her aching limbs. She searched the trees for any sign of an owl, maybe he would be there just waiting for her but there was nothing. The tears began to fall, she wanted him more than anything in her life. She took a breath in and called his name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and simply write for fun. Hope you enjoy the story and excuse the grammar.**

The twin moons of the underground had risen into an ink black sky casting their silvery light on the surface below. Jareth stood on the balcony of his private chamber gazing across the creation before him. During the day the Labyrinth was indeed a beautiful sight but at night when the moons where at their highest it was breath-taking. The walls of the Labyrinth twinkled like a million stars. He felt that all too familiar ache in his chest. He had hoped to share this with her one day. Seeing her with another man was hard and knowing she had pledge herself to him was unbearable to think of. He needed a distraction, something to occupy his wondering mind and he had just the thing. Summoning Aiden to meet him in his study Jareth glanced once more at the Labyrinth.

Aiden answered his masters summons immediately even though the hour was growing late he knew never to ignore his King. When Jareth arrived he could tell his mood was low and hadn't expected anything more after the girl had left, he just hoped that his King would not fall to the same fate as last time.

"Aiden, I have decided it is time to sort out all of this. It seems during my fragmented state thing have slipped"

Aiden starred open mouthed, the study was littered with numerous scrolls. Nothing had been touched in months.

"You can't be serious" he replied "this will take months. Surely if you need a distraction a better pass time can be found".

"Nice to see you are so enthusiastic. I suppose I can always wallow in self-pity and revert back to my almost unseele self" Jareth grinned

"No, no definitely not." Aiden retorted "I prefer the pussy cat to the panther"

Jareth smirking face changed instantly to that of stone before Aiden had chance to move Jareth had him cornered.

"Be careful Aiden or this pussy cat might have to remind you just how sharp its claws are". Jareth sneered

"That will not be necessary Sire" Aiden said bowing his head low

"Good, now let's get to work".

As the two sorted through the decreasing pile of paper work the hour grew increasing late. Aiden was able to lighten Jareth's mood considerably. While Jareth himself was not one to grace the High Court functions Aiden was and he could certainly tell a tale. As Aiden embarked on yet another story he noticed his King become distant and still.

"She is calling me" Jareth told him "but why so soon"

Without another word Jareth vanished from his study leaving Aiden floating in a sea of papers.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

No sooner had his name left her lips he appeared in front of her. He had not expected her to call for him so soon if at all and what he had expected to find was not what his eyes saw now. She stood in front of him tears running down her cheeks and visibly shaking. Something had gone wrong, she had just been proposed to where were the smiles and laughter.

"Sarah whatever is the matter"

She didn't respond to his question just simply gripped his shirt and buried her head against his chest while the tears continued to flow.

"Your like ice, how long have you been here" he asked wrapping his cloak around her freezing body he pulled her in closer to him. He held her there for some time until the sobs died away and her breathing became more even. Gently placing his gloved hand under her chin he lifted her head up to face him.

"Sarah surely you should be with your fiancé"

His eyes locked with her emerald green ones just briefly before she lowered her gaze.

"I said no"

Jareth heart leapt, she had refused the man, she had turned him down. He realised he hadn't waited to see her response simply assuming she had agreed. He could have saved himself hours of heartache and damn paper work for that matter.

Sarah inhaled his deep scent, she felt safe in his arms. The events of the evening had exhausted her both physically and mentally. Everything she had thought she wanted had changed and her fight with Karen had not helped her emotional state. Why had it taken her so long to realise what she wanted had been right in front of her all along. This man that she now knew wasn't the evil villain of her stories but actually, although sometimes cruel was generous without boundaries and cared more for her than anyone. He pulled her in against him once more kissing the top of her head. A figure at the edge of the park went unnoticed by them both as it watched closely.

"will you take me back with you" Sarah asked

Jareth looked deep into her eyes as much as he wanted to he could not take her back to the castle like this and it pained him greatly.

"Sarah, I can't."

Before he could finish speaking Sarah interrupted him

"You've changed your mind; you don't want me anymore" she gasped

"silly girl" Jareth snapped "of course I want you I have waited an eternity for you and would wait another but there are consequence from traveling to the underground which you know nothing of"

"What consequences?"

"Sarah you have visited my kingdom twice already. Each time you venture underground you are exposed to magic in great quantities. With each visit the amount of magic that infuses you deepens. If I was to take you back a third time you would not be able to return. There are rules and even I have to follow these sometimes. The amount of magic you would absorb would start to interfere with your human life, it would make you weak and ill until you would simply cease to exist. While I want nothing more than to whisk you off to my castle beyond the goblin city I don't think it would be wise for you to make this decision now and in this emotional state. I think as you humans say you should sleep on it and if after considering everything you decide it is truly your heart's desire then I will as always grant such a wish".

Sarah smiled up at him. This man before her seemed such a long way from the Goblin king of her childhood years and of course he was right she needed to think this over.

The unseen figure of a man moved away cursing under his breath, she would pay for humiliating him like this.

"Now come let's get you inside you look exhausted".

With a flick of his wrist Sarah found herself in her house alone and as she looked out at the early morning sky she saw an owl fly off into the fading moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own labyrinth and write for fun please enjoy. Sorry about grammar**

 **Dangers Untold**

Aiden looked up as Jareth reappeared in his study. His earlier look of sadness and longing gone from his face now he practically shone with happiness.

"I guess the meeting with Sarah went well"

"Couldn't have gone better" Jareth replied looking at Aiden "I didn't expect you to still be here haven't you got a wife to get home to"

"Yes, the same wife I left earlier when you summoned me and I assure you I am in no rush to face her wrath at present"

Jareth let out a hearty laugh before continuing

"Just tell her it is my fault"

"you have met my wife sire do you really think that will make a difference"

"possibly not" he paused "I'll come in person then and apologise for pulling you away from your husbandly duties"

"NO, definitely not she would skin me if you came unannounced"

Jareth laughed even more, teasing Aiden could be quite amusing. He knew his wife well she was from the Elvan mountains quite a strange lot with a feisty temper. Jareth wasn't her favourite monarch as she believed him a bad influence on her husband. Jareth continued to laugh at the shocked expression on Aiden's face.

"Then at least take today off so you can make a mends" Jareth raised an eyebrow at Aiden.

Knowing the King well, Aiden knew when he was being laughed at. It would take more than a day to work back into his wife's good book after the position he had left her in.

"maybe we should return to business your majesty and forget my private life"

Jareth waved his hand

"Ok continue, is there anything within the papers you have already dealt with that needs my attention?"

"just a couple of things. The south west wall has some significant damage. And the goblins are arranging another flying chicken tournament." Aiden smirked

"You have to be kidding after the last time they almost destroyed half the castle firing chickens all over the place". Jareth sighed rubbing his forehead. "Go home Aiden"

Aiden rose and set off towards the door as he reached the handle he turned to Jareth with a large smile on his face.

"there was just one other small matter"

"go on" Jareth could see he seemed amused by something

"The invitation from your parents to the end of year ball" Aiden paused

"Decline it" Jareth stated

"Sire there is a small foot note on it from your mother which states Dare to decline son and the royal guards will be despatched to escort you personally" Aiden couldn't keep the grin of his face

"Your enjoying this aren't you" jareth stated

"Afraid so sire"

"Why is it my parents still seem to think they control my life I am King for god sake" he shook his head "and Aiden as you enjoy them so much you can attend with me. Give my love to your wife"

The smile that had graced his face completely gone, she was going to kill him when he told her. In future he would not try and better his King. He bowed and left before more damage could be done.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sarah had slept late into the morning, at this moment she just wanted to stay where she was but the constant bleep of the answer phone was starting to get on her nerves. With a groan she swung the blankets back and exited the warmth and comfort of her bed. She stabbed the play button on the machine and wandered off to make coffee while it prepared itself to play the first message. As Mike's voice came onto the speaker she sighed.

" _Sarah, please pick up. We need to talk. Please just tell me what I did wrong"_

The message clicked off. Sarah felt a pang of guilt she had simply walked out and left him sat in the restaurant the least she could do was try and explain things. The machine bleeped signalling the next message

" _Hi Sarah its Karen. Look I'm sorry about yesterday, it was just a bit of a shock. Anyway just wondering if you can babysit this evening as your father and I have a partner's dinner to attend. Ring me"_

Typical Karen the only reason she is apologising Sarah thought is because she needs a babysitter. The machine bleeped once more and the next message began. It was Mike again and he sounded drunk.

" _Answer the fucking phone Sarah I know your there. I'm telling you don't piss me off. I am not going to give up so you better call me"_

Sarah stood in complete shock her mouth hanging open. In all her time of knowing Mike and their six months of dating she had never once heard him curse or raise his voice. Maybe saying no had been the right decision after all. She pressed the delete button then dialled Karen's number.

"hi Karen, I'm free to babysit. What time"

"Great come over about seven. Have you spoken to Mike he has been calling you"?

"not yet but I will. See you at seven"

Sarah quickly hung up before Karen had chance to comment further. She sat down sipping her coffee and starring out the window. Mike sounded really annoyed and she couldn't blame him for being angry at some point she would have to answer his questions but right now she really didn't have any answers for him. He would think she had gone completely mad if she started going on about Goblin Kings and the underground. Her thoughts started to drift towards Jareth, he had been so caring and full of concern last night. He could have simply taken her when she asked but he had been honest. Now in the cold light of day she wasn't so sure running off to the underground was right at all and not being able to return, she couldn't live without seeing her family especially Toby. She banged her head down on the table, what a complete mess this was.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Sarah kept herself busy cleaning her small house and with a little bit of reading. As the afternoon drew on Sarah found she wasn't feeling to good, her head ached and her nose was running constantly. Maybe sitting outside in the park in the dead of night wasn't the best idea. Glancing over at the clock she realised just how late it had become, it was almost seven. She quickly grabbed her coat and keys only pausing to take two pain killers before heading out the door to her parents' house. She shivered as she walked the small distance, winter was definitely here now the wind was icy cold as it blew into her. As she mounted the steps to the front door Karen exited

"Sarah, at last. Your dad is meeting me there. We will be back around twelve. Toby is in the front room and Mike is here.

"What" Sarah glared at Karen

"Don't look at me like that he just arrived. See you later"

Sarah groaned she really didn't feel up to a confrontation right now. As she walked in the front door she saw Toby rush from the living room. He looked scared and his face was wet from crying. He ran straight up the stairs not even stopping to say hello to her.

"Toby" she called but he didn't answer

Just as she placed her foot on the stairs Mike appeared from the living room

"Leave the brat where he is"

Sarah spun round and came face to face with Mike. This Mike she didn't recognise at all gone was the calm, caring gentle features. He had a scowl on his face and his lips where drawn in a tight line, she noticed his eyes filled with anger. A great sense of unease shot through her never before had she felt frightened by him. She swallowed and turned back towards the stairs.

"Look Mike not now ok Toby is upset and I don't feel well enough for this"

Just as she made to move she felt someone grab her hair and yank her back down the stairs.

"Probably from spending the night in the park with your fancy man"

Sarah was in complete shock he had seen her with Jareth and he was dragging her into the living room by her hair. He threw her onto the couch and slammed the door hard. He leaned towards her

"Who is he and how long "he uttered between clenched teeth

Before Sarah had chance to answer he hit her hard across the face with the back of his hand.

"You little bitch I won't have you ruin everything. I have spent months playing the perfect boyfriend and son in law you will marry me Sarah."

Sarah touched her cheek, she didn't know this man in front of her at all how could she have got him so wrong. She jumped to her feet filled with anger she pushed him out of her way and headed for the door but he grabbed her arm and pushed her forcibly into the wall banging her head. Just then Toby walked in

"get of my sister" he shouted

Mike turned and grabbed hold of Toby's shirt

"I warned you runt to stay in your room"

Sarah watched helplessly as he threw her little brother across the floor. Sarah felt numb, she needed to help Toby but he had such a tight hold on her, she did the only thing she could think of and whispered the fateful words she had promised she would never utter again. As Mike turned Sarah saw her brother being taken from the room by four little brown goblins.

Sarah starred at Mikes angry face she no longer recognised this man at all. He hit her hard once more

"When your father gets in you are going to tell him this was a misunderstanding, that everything is just great and the wedding is on. Then in a few months' time you are going to beg him to make me a partner after that well I might divorce you just depend how entertaining you can be"

Sarah's head throbbed and her eyes just wouldn't focus properly a shiver ran through her. She could feel Mikes hand around her throat

"Are you listening to me bitch" he snarled

Sarah felt like she was going to be sick everything was swimming around her

"In fact you will tell him everything is just peachy" he let go of her and she fell to the floor

With his words the fog in her mind cleared, where was jareth he should have arrived by now Just as she went to call his name Mike kicked her hard and everything went black.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jareth felt the familiar pull of a wish and headed into the throne room to join the goblins. He quickly changed into his black armour while waiting for them to return with the wished away child. He always liked to assess the condition of a child before confronting the wisher as it gave him an idea of what sort of offer he was to make. If the child seemed cared for and loved, then they would be given a chance to retrieve it. If a child was abused and ill-treated, then they would not be visited at all. The four goblins that had been sent above materialised holding a young boy Jareth knelt down at his side assessing the injuries he had sustained. Suddenly the boy grabbed him and started pleading

"please Mr Goblin King please save my sister"

There was something about this boy that seemed familiar

The King looked at the four goblins waiting for them to explain.

"He on floor Kingy and man holding girl against wall.

Jareth turned back to the young boy.

"Calm yourself I will visit your sister and offer

Jareth never got to finish

"No Sarah didn't mean it"

Jareth suddenly realised who the boy in front of him was. Why had she wished him away again after what he had told her.

"Toby" Jareth said

"Please he is hurting her"

Jareth vanished from the throne room and within seconds was in Sarah's parents' home. He arrived just in time to see Mike kick an unconscious Sarah. Filled with intense rage Jareth grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him of his feet

"You sorry excuse for a human" he snarled showing his sharp teeth.

Mike's eyes grew large in horror as Jareth's fierce gaze pierced into him

"I will deal with you later" he growled

He summoned Aiden immediately

"Take him to the north wing dungeon and summon Gregor"

Aiden gasped he didn't know what was going on but could tell from the rage on Jareth face that now was not the time to ask. He grabbed the man and vanished.

Jareth quickly bent down at the side of Sarah. He could tell she had suffered some blows to her head but was unsure how bad her injuries wore. He couldn't take the risk of leaving her to mortal doctors, he had to take her with him.

"I'm sorry Sarah" he whispered as he lifted her still body into his arms "I have no choice"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun excuse the awful grammar**

Sarah awoke to find herself in Jareth's bed chamber once again. She recalled everything that had happened to her. How could she have got Mike so wrong. She was usually a good judge of character. His words still rang in her ears. She closed her eyes tight trying to banish the awful images that floated before her. A slight murmur to the side of her made her reopen them. There in front of her sat asleep on a chair with his booted feet resting on a table was Jareth. He looked so peaceful, so angelic like in his slumber. As she watched him her eyes fell down to his chest where a young boy slept, she would recognise that mop of hair anywhere, Toby. Seeing him there in the arms of the Goblin King sent a shiver of through her.

Sitting up in the bed she quietly called his name

"Toby"

"Toby"

The little boy fidgeted a little then opened his eyes

"Sarah" he shouted excitedly

"Toby shhhh"

But it was too late as Toby's excited scream had woken Jareth.

As the little boy jumped off his lap and hurried over to his sister Jareth could not fail to notice the look of worry in her eyes and it hurt him deeply.

"Sarah, you're ok" Toby cried

"Yes squirt I'm fine and I'm sorry he hurt you"

"That's ok Sarah Mr Goblin King made me better. Look" he rolled his sleeve up"no hurts"

Sarah smiled at him and then turned to Jareth "Thank you"

"My pleasure" he answered "Toby call me Jareth remember"

"sorry forgot" Toby turned back to Sarah "It's great here Sarah there are goblins and knights and fairies although Mr Jareth says they bite" he giggled

Jareth rolled his eyes which made Sarah giggle.

"And there's trolls and all neat stuff" Toby continued "and my room is huge and its right next to yours so we are near all the time and Mr Jareth is going to teach us riding and to use swords and".

"Wow Toby slow down" Sarah said "We won't have time for all this we have to go home mum and dad will be worried.

Toby glanced at Jareth then back to Sarah

"Mr Jareth said we live here now"

"He What "Sarah shouted

"Now Sarah let me explain" Jareth began but was quickly cut off

"He said we have to stay for ever and ever Sarah it will be fun" Toby stopped with his constant chatter sensing the change in the atmosphere of the room

"Toby why don't you go and play for a while why I talk with your sister" Jareth patted Toby on the head while Sarah stood with her arms crossed glaring at him.

Toby gave Sarah a quick kiss and left the room.

"You told him we were staying here. HOW DARE YOU".

"Sarah calm down let me explain".

"What that you have trapped us both here in your god awful castle"

Jareth temper rose quickly, how suddenly was he the villain again. None of this was even his fault

"If you had just called for me instead of wishing him away he wouldn't be stuck here at all".

If anyone is to blame it is you"

"How convenient" Sarah snarled "that my rather pleasant mild boyfriend turns into a thug overnight".

Jareth glared at her his eyes piercing

"Don't you dare try to blame that miserable excuses behaviour on me" Jareth roared

"Well you have magic don't you all falls nicely for you doesn't it. Both me and Toby stuck here. How well planned"

Jareth was now raging he stormed towards Sarah snarling his sharp canine teeth fully visible. Sarah was suddenly overcome with a great dread as he advanced forward she moved back. Her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards on to it. Within seconds Jareth was on top of her pinning her down.

"Your ungrateful little wench" he snarled "I warned you not to wish but to call me by name. But no you have to play the heroine as usual and do it your way. YOU trapped him here by wishing as there was no one to run the labyrinth in the thirteen hours. As usual, selfish Sarah just thinking of herself and everyone but her is to blame when it goes wrong"

Sarah tried to push him off but he was too heavy. Her own anger began to boil up and with it to Sarah s utter dismay was desire.

"Get off me "Sarah screamed

"NO, for once you will listen girl. I save your life and this is the thanks I get well no more. YOU are mine, all mine and you will now obey me. Is that understood" he paused "I said is that clear"

"Crystal" Sarah hissed

Jareth's gloved hand cupped her chin forcing her to look at him properly. Sarah saw in the eyes a darkness she had only seen once before, the same deep emptiness and hate filled eyes of Jareth just before the owl saved her. O god no she thought.

"It seems you are only happy with a villain so that is exactly what you will now get. You will see Toby when I say other than that you stay in my chamber and only leave with me"

Jareth released her and moved away from the bed.

"Fuck you Jareth" she hissed

Intently he turned back to her. His eyes sparkled, he lent back down and cupped her chin once more he quickly captured her lips with his forcing her back onto the bed. His kisses become fierce and passionate. Sarah was frozen beneath him. As he broke the kiss he caught the look of pure fear in her eyes and the tears that ran down her cheeks

"Please Jareth please don't not like this"

Her pleading seemed to reach something deep inside him pulling him back from his pit of anger.

He silently stood and walked to the door.

"I hate you "Sarah spat "I would rather live in the bog than be stuck here with you"

He turned an evil glint in his eye

"That can always be arranged" he left slamming the door.

Sarah picked up a heavy lamp and launched it after him it shattered against the wooden door with a mighty thud

Jareth stood on the other side leaning against it a tear on his cheek

"What have I DONE" he buried his head in his hands.

He felt a small hand touch his.

"It's all right Mr Jareth, she shouts at me sometime too but she still loves me"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N All the usual stuff I don't own it and my grammar is rubbish and I really miss the Goblin King but let us carry on**

A mighty storm raged over the Labyrinth. Loud thunder claps and lightning flashes rocked and illuminated every inch. Once the storm subsided the rain began to fall in heavy bursts. Watching everything unfold before them via their viewing point on the hill stood Jareth's parents. The women held in her hand a silver orb it glistened as the lightening reflected from it surface. The two watched the events between Jareth and Sarah. The women shook her head and the man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It would seem he is at it again my love. I would have thought he had better control by now he is no longer a child"

"He is only in his tenth century dear husband still very much a child whether he is a King or not"

"I believe it is time to intervene before he completely drives the poor girl away".

"you told me to stay out of it"

"I have changed my mind".

"Do I get a free reign. If I remember back, you were far from impressed when it was you "

"Initially no but I must say it was highly enjoyable afterwards".

The women turned to her husband smiling, she kissed him gently on the cheek then vanished.

"God help you son, one women annoyed with you is bad enough but two" he chuckled to himself before vanishing from sight

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sarah lay sobbing on Jareth's bed. After all she had been through, he treated her like that. Her heart was in turmoil she loved him, loved him deeply but she feared him a great deal. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder. It wasn't jareth, this touch felt softer more famine. She turned to see a beautiful blond women gazing back at her with eyes so full of love and concern Sarah found herself suddenly calming in her presence. As the women smiled the room seem to lighten.

"Hello Sarah"

Sarah just starred at her she vaguely recalled seeing this woman somewhere before.

"I am Astra, Jareth's mother, don't worry he doesn't know I'm here"

Sarah said nothing. The women gently sat down beside her and wiped the tears from Sarahs face with her fingertips.

"My son is a fool Sarah, his temper is his greatest enemy, his father is just the same. but he loves you greatly"

"Loves me, how can he love me when he treats me like I'm some possession he owns and can use as he pleases. That isn't love"

"Sarah, you know he would never really hurt you. Jareth would move the stars to make you happy and that he does for no one but you. I understand your emotions I have been there and love and hate are very close friends. The fear you have of him comes mainly from a lack of understanding and the fact that he has magic am I correct".

"Well some yes how do I defend myself against a Fae King"

"Well defend is probably the wrong word but you can certainly put up a passionate fight."

"How he is strong and magical"

"You use your own"

"My own what?"

The women gave out a small laugh

"Magic, it flows in you building all the time you are here. Sarah you possess a great strength in you and your magic while maybe not as strong as my sons yet is just as impressive. And I am going to help you unlock it giving you a little advantage for the next time my son wants to throw a tantrum like a toddler"

"Really, I have magic" Sarah smiled

The women smiled back and nodded her eyes shone with mischief.

"You and I are going to teach young Jareth a little lesson in how to treat a lady" she whispered

Sarah s mood was instantly lighter, teaching Jareth a few things would be fun.

"Sarah, you need to understand something though. Magic fuelled by real hate is immensely dangerous. While Jareth does possess a terrible temper he has many hundreds of years' experience in controlling it. Fae are passionate creatures where affairs of the heart are concerned, he would never lie to you and you must never lie to him. Jareth spoke the truth he had no involvement with you or your brother being here. Other than he wanted to save you".

The tears began to form in Sarahs eye s once more

"We can't stay here forever".

"Don't think on that right now we can work on that later. Calm yourself there is a lot to learn"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth had summoned Aiden and they now stood outside the entrance to the lower dungeons of the northern wing. These dungeons were buried so deep that no noise could be heard in the castle above. These particular cells where used only for those crimes seen severe enough by the King. While Jareth wanted nothing more than to inflict the punishment personally it was forbidden by the High Court. By his side stood a large ogre, his teeth broken and his body wore many scares. His height was twice that of the Goblin Kings and his frame was large. The King waved his hand over the wall in front of them allowing them entry into the dungeon below.

It was dimly lit by two small lanterns the air was cold and the cell damp with moss on some walls. As the three entered Mike turned. He surveyed the three in front of him. God Sarahs theatre class had gone all out with this one.

"Well if it isn't the fairy from Sarahs apartment and look he has brought his friend how nice".

Jareth sneered at him a total look of disgust on his face.

"I am Fae not fairy" he sneered

"Yeah whatever you don't frighten me"

"really, is that so" Jareth stated crossing his arms across his chest

"Yeah really, god your as bad as Sarah all drama and acting no actual follow up"

Jareth growled

"Let me assure you I don't make idle threats. You hurt what is mine you pitiful excuse for a human and for that wrong you will pay"

Mike laughed "God I am quaking in my boots. Look man I don't know how you got me to this place and all but the fun is over now let me go"

Jareth flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared on his figure tips. Mikes eyes grew wide as he starred at it.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Jareth the Goblin King, maker of dreams and High Prince of the underground. This is Aiden" Jareth indicated to his left "my adviser and court judge and this is Gregor" Jareth waved to his right "chief executioner and inflicted of punishments"

Mike suddenly realised this was no elaborate theatre troupe as he thought a small sheen of sweat began to form on his skin.

"You are accused of attacking one Sarah Williams and her young brother Toby and have been found guilty".

"Look the bitch asked for it ok leading me on then messing around behind my back and that little brat of a brother should have stayed in his room".

Before the last word had left Mikes mouth Jareth had him by the throat, a sinister growl admitted from his throat.

Mike swallowed hard there was no way this guy was human "you're going to kill me"

"No" Jareth sneered "what would be the fun in that" and he released his hold.

Mike was now seriously worried while he could probably tackle one of these guys he couldn't possible handle all three.

Jareth watched the man coming to terms with the realisation of his situation.

"I am if nothing else fair so your punishment for the crimes will be to experience the crime itself. You" Jareth spat "will be dealt every single blow that you inflicted on Sarah and her brother by Gregor here"

Jareth then turned and headed back towards the cell door followed by Aiden. He turned back to see the cowering form of Mike.

"And trust me when I say you will wish I had killed you"

With those words he left sealing the cell behind him. As he walked back out of the dungeons his earlier anger subsided and the sound of screams could be heard.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sarah had spent the last two hours with Jareth's mother and was surprised at how easy she was finding things.

"I believe you are a natural for this my dear, you certainly learn faster than I did which is no doubt a good thing"

Sarah flicked her wrist and the book on the bedside table appeared in her hand. A large smile spread across her face.

"Now Sarah I need you to concentrate we are going to make a crystal"

"I've done that before" Sarah stated "Well it was in a dream but it still counts right"

The Queen looked at Sarah in complete surprise.

"Really, can you remember how"

Sarah thought back to the instructions that she had been given in her dream. She began to focus her thoughts on the palm of her hand unconsciously drawing on her feelings for Jareth.

Astra stared on in complete awe as a perfectly formed crystal orb almost identical in appearance to Jareth's appeared in Sarahs palm. Inside The mists swirled and cleared to show Jareth and Aiden walking through the castle. Suddenly Jareth stopped and seemed to be focusing straight at them. Sarahs concentration faltered and she dropped the crystal to the floor where it shattered.

She looked up at the queen

"That I must confess was very impressive my dear."

After another half an hour of practice Astra took her leave of Sarah.

"Now remember not one word to Jareth. He must never know I was here at all. The element of surprise is always best. Just remember Sarah fae men are extremely passionate do not initiate anything you cannot see through".

Astra gave Sarah a hug and then vanished.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Aiden and Jareth walked back into the main corridors of the castle. As they walked Aiden brought Jareth up to speed on all the unfolding events. Suddenly Jareth paused and began glancing around.

"What is it Sire"

Jareth shook his head "Just for a second there I had the uneasy feeling I was being watched"

"That's impossible Sire, even your parents can't observe you within these walls"

They continued along the winding corridors and headed towards Jareth's study.

"You have remembered the ball tomorrow evening"

"What" Jareth was lost in thought over Sarah "Damn, I forgot about that"

"Are you still insisting on my presence" Aiden enquired

"Actually Aiden I think I will free you of that obligation I have a much more attractive partner in mind. You can entertain young Toby instead"

"As you wish" Aiden bowed and left the study letting out a sigh of relief.

Jareth sat down and began to organise things for the ball. While he hatted them this might be what he needed to win back Sarahs good favour.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Sorry grammar is poor. Kind of struggled with this chapter so hope it is ok.**

Sarah had spent her night alone in Jareth's chambers and most of the following day. The only people she had seen was the small plump goblin that brought her meals and Aiden who had come to inform her she would be attending the ball with Jareth. She watched as the day began to fade and the Labyrinth took on a whole new life of its own under the setting sun. She had tried to forgive Jareth as she realised that what he had done he had done to protect her and she had wished Toby away again but she couldn't believe he would keep them both here. All the walls around her heart began to reassemble, how could she spend her life with a man she feared.

Sarah gazed at the dress Aiden had brought with him, yes it was a beautiful creation, Jareth had great taste but she was starting to feel like a toy, something to be brought out and dressed up. Sarah thought over her conversation with Jareth's mother, a small smile gracing her lips. Maybe this ball wouldn't be so bad after all.

She glanced at the clock she still had two hours before he was due to collect her. Well she would be ready, more than ready.

Sarah bathed and an hour later a small elvan girl appeared to help her get dressed. She obediently sat and had her makeup and hair done and then got into the dress.

At the stroke of six Jareth arrived. His eyes widened as he saw Sarah.

"You look stunning"

"Thank you Your Majesty"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the use of his formal title but he let it pass. He took her arm and they vanished from the castle and reappeared at the Crystal Palace. Jareth had made sure to arrive a few feet outside the main gate so Sarah could take in the beauty of the place. She starred open mouthed, there in front of her was a glistening palace of pure crystal. The last dying rays of the sun glistened across its surface turning it in to a kaleidoscope of colours. It was breath taking. This would not be out of place in a Disney movie she thought.

"This is the Crystal palace Sarah. My childhood home and home of the High King and Queen, my parents"

Sarah was lost for words, she had never imagined such a place as this could exist. Jareth led her through the main gate and up the central path to the palace. Sarah noticed that the gardens on either side where just as beautiful as the palace itself. Many different flowers lined their walk filling the air with scent. Soon they were inside the palace and in the central ball room. Jareth smiled as he saw the look of astonishment on Sarahs face. The ballroom was huge and exquisitely decorated in silver and gold with diamond crystals hanging from the ceiling.

"It's amazing, I half expect Cinderella to appear any minute"

"I believe she is busy this evening" he laughed

"What" Sarah turned to him in surprise

"I'm joking Sarah, come let me introduce you to my parents"

Jareth led her to a raised dais with four thrones. In the central two were the King and Queen. As the couple approached the Queen leaned over to her husband and whispered in his ear

"The entertainment has arrived my dear. I think we are in for an exciting evening"

"I hope she will be gentle with him my love. I remember my own experience at your hands" he winked at his Queen

"Don't worry, I have taught her well"

Jareth bowed low to his parents and Sarah curtsied. As she straightened the Queen winked at Sarah who smiled back in recognition.

Once the pleasantries where over Jareth lead Sarah onto the dance floor but before he had chance to engage her in a dance his cousin Royston appeared.

"May I have the pleasure my Lady"

Before Jareth could protest Sarah extended her hand

"Love to" Sarah said and smiled, game on.

She took Royston's hand and left Jareth standing alone. He couldn't believe she had just walked off with another man. She never even glanced back at him. All through the evening Sarah made sure that she did not once dance with Jareth every time he seemed to come close she would engage in conversation or dance with someone else. He saw his brother take her hand and lead her round the ballroom holding her extremely close. Sarah was gazing up at him just as she had Jareth in her peach dream. Jareth was becoming more annoyed and extremely jealous as he watched Sarah flirt with various Fae males. He watched as the males in the room flocked around her, they knew she was an innocent the Fae could sense and smell this type of thing which made her all the more enticing. The King and Queen watched the scene play out before them. The Queen had already spoken with Jareths brother informing him that if he became inappropriate with the girl he would answer to her. Finally, Jareth had enough and interrupted her current dance.

"May I cut in Lord Flips"

Sarah glared at him openly. Something Lord Flip did not fail to notice

"It would seem Jareth this young lady would rather stay in my company. Am I correct my dear"

Sarah batted her eyelids and smiled sweetly

"Most certainly, after all you didn't need to drug me to get a dance with me"

Lord Flip looked rather puzzled. Jareth gave her a warning glance

"I'm sorry Your Majesty do the nobility not know about your tendency to give underage girls drugged peaches"

"Sarah" his voice was full of warning

Lord Flip nearly choked as he saw the stern look on Jareth's face

"O yes and he didn't ask me to escort him this evening more like ordered. Of which I have no choice as both myself and my younger brother are prisoners in his castle".

"Sarah you are not a prisoner"

The whole ballroom had fallen silent, Jareth grabbed Sarahs arm and hissed in her ear

"You are embarrassing yourself and me. If there is a problem, we will discuss it in private"

Jareth's mother could easily see where this was going and waited patiently for the explosion to come.

Sarah pulled her arm out of Jareth's grasp

"Make me" she sneered

The gathered guests had fallen back to the walls surrounding the ballroom. The elders of the group had seen something similar to this before and quickly ushered the younger members out of the way.

Jareth was now furious how dare she do this here of all places in front of his parents and the gathered council. He had desperately tried to keep his anger in check but her last comment ignited the spark and made the flame of annoyance burn within him.

Sarah was more than ready for the explosion that was Jareth's temper. She knew exactly how he would react and waited. She turned and began to walk to the far wall of the ballroom. She turned.

Suddenly he flew at her and pinned her against the wall growling. Sarah grinned at him her eyes shinning

"Now darling calm your temper"

Jareth looked at her in shock, she was mocking him. Then without warning using the magic she had been shown by Jareth's mother she materialised behind Jareth. He quickly turned in total surprise and she pinned him against the same wall. She held him there one arm resting against the wall at the side of his head the other on his chest His eyes were wide in surprise

"If you wanted to play you only had to ask" she purred

Jareth struggled to understand what had just happened. How the hell did she do that? Before he could react Sarah had summoned a crystal and was spinning it with ease in front of him Jareth was hypnotised she was using his own magic against him

"Look into it" she said her voice like silk "and it will show you your dreams"

Jareth pulled his eyes away and vanished from in front of her Sarah spun round expecting him to be behind her but he was not there. She quickly scanned the ballroom, where was he. She glanced over to the Queen who looked as surprised as Sarah. Then without warning an owl swooped down and in its talons it held a crystal before Sarah had chance to summon her own it dropped it at her feet and a bright light engulfed her. Once the light died and she could reopen her eyes she found herself no longer in the ball room but back in Jareth's bed chamber. The courage she had in the ballroom seemed to vanish as she heard the growl behind her.

"Now we will play" Jareth smiled

The warning Sarah had been given flashed into her mind _Fae men are very passionate Sarah do not start anything you are not willing to finish._

Jareth was circling her like a bird of prey. She gulped, maybe she had pushed him slightly to far.

Sarah mad a dash for the door but Jareth was quicker and grabbed her waist. She summoned a crystal but before she could focus her thoughts into it he kissed her passionately and it dissolved in her hand. The kiss continued, Sarah didn't pull away she could feel the heat of want rise within her. Damn him. She pushed hard against his chest. He tightened his hold on her. Before she realised she was lay beneath him on the bed. He claimed her lips once more. Sarah tried to focus on anything but that kiss. She found the desire for him overtaking her, he was intoxicating. All anger, all fear of him had gone and now a new excitement took its place.

Sarah tried to free her hands but Jareth seemed to second guess every move he whispered something under his breath and her hands were bound above her head. He trailed kisses down her neck and body before bringing his head back up to hers. He gazed fondly into her eyes all anger gone now full with lust.

"Would you like to continue" Jareth voice was husky

Sarah couldn't speak the combination of magic and desire ran through her like fire. She wanted him and although she had never been with a man before it didn't frighten her. Jareth kissed her lips once more. He gently removed himself from her.

"No, I think not"

He waved his hand and Sarah was free from her binding. She sat up quickly

"That was a very dangerous thing to do Sarah but I understand why you did it, although I am unsure of how you learnt such things. You have no idea the amount of control I am using right now But I will not take your innocence this way"

Sarah starred at him and tears began to form in her eyes

"You don't want me" Sarah half sobbed

Jareth quickly embraced her pulling her close to his chest

"Sarah I want you more than anything but not like this in the heat of anger and jealousy. We have things that need to be addressed. Nothing would please me more than to have you beneath me and screaming my name in the throes of passion. You are an innocent and I want you to be fully aware of what you are giving to me.

Sarah blushed, the desire for him was still strong but she understood what he was saying. He bent his head down and kissed her.

"I love you Sarah, you are the most precious thing In my world. I would give up my kingdom for you."

Sarah blushed even more and smiled at him.

"Would you grant me one wish Jareth"

"That depends on the wish my precious"

"Please, send Toby home"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun Please enjoy**

Jareth had not answered Sarah, he couldn't. Although he knew there was a way to send Toby home it would not be for him to grant. He simple stood and left Sarah sitting on his bed, he didn't turn to look at her simple walked to the balcony and transformed into his owl form and flew into the night sky.

He glided over the labyrinth absorbing the beauty of his creation in the glow of the moon. He knew the power the structure below him held, he knew he could manipulate it to his will if and when he chose to do so.

His nocturnal eyes searched the twists and turns below, somewhere hidden there was the one and only thing that could grant Sarahs wish but at what cost. For the eternity that was the Labyrinth gave nothing away for free.

As if in answer to his search the pulse of magic reached up and grabbed his owl form pulling it down with amazing speed. He had forgotten just how fierce this magic could be and how he had fear of it. In his many years as King he had encountered it only a handful of times.

As the ground came up to meet him he felt his form changing and just as he thought every fibre in him would be pulled apart and shattered on the stone below the world froze. Jareth found himself standing in the empty garden at the centre of the Labyrinth and there in front of him stood a goddess in shimmering white. Her white hair flowing behind her by an unseen wind, those piercing blue eyes that looked deep into his soul. She was nothing but breath-taking and he knew well that that beauty she held was deadly.

She glided towards him, watching and surveying him. He did not need to speak as she knew why he was there. Her hand caressed his cheek briefly and he felt the fire of pure magic flood through him

"I have been waiting my son. Are you sure she is worth all this trouble"?

Jareth bowed his head

"As you wish it so will it be"

"and the price"

"She joins with me as your Queen she will also be mine"

"You would kill her"

There was silence for a long time before the women spoke once more

"No, I offer her dreams, she will fear me, love me and do as I say and I will be her slave".

Jareth's head shot up and his eyes widened as he recognised the words he had said to Sarah all those years ago.

"If she is pure of heart and body she will survive but if there is doubt my son she will fade"

Jareth bowed his head once more.

"I cannot give her to you"

"Then you have lost her" the women placed a hand on jareth's chin and lifted his head "have faith o son of mine. Let your heart decide"

Jareth gazed into the eyes as deep as pools images flooded his mind he saw Sarah in distress, he saw himself tormenting her then the images shifted to the view of a very pregnant Sarah and him at her side holding another child.

"If she chooses to give herself freely to me then you will receive so much but if she denies me then she will deny you also"

The blast of power that threw Jareth from the Labyrinth heart was so forceful that it was many hours until he regained consciousness. As he thought on the words of the labyrinth he knew he had no choice. To grant the wish she so desired he had to surrender her.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSSJ

Sarah had gone in search of Jareth not long after he had left. She had headed out into the goblin city and into the Labyrinth beyond. In the glow of the moon it looked so much more magical yet there was a sense of immense danger that made her shiver. She ventured on in spite of her inner self telling her to turn back. There was something pulling her in further and further and all she could focus on at that time was finding Jareth

On the hill that over looked the Labyrinth, the very hill where Jareth had brought Sarah that very first time he stood and watched helplessly as he gave Sarah over to the spirit that was his Labyrinth.

Behind him he felt the pulse of magic and a hand was placed upon his shoulder He heard his mother speak.

"She can do it Jareth; she has a great love for you she can do this"

Jareth remained quiet he so hoped his mother was right.

Sarah had been walking for an hour when she entered the garden at the centre of the Labyrinth. As she moved further in the only opening sealed itself behind her. She felt it close and spun round. She quickly looked around her waiting for the new opening to appear as with each shift of the Labyrinth a new opening usually appeared but nothing came.

Sarah saw Jareth leaning against one of the trees in the garden as she approached him a women appeared behind him. The women was beautiful Sarah had to admit and she watched as this woman wrapped her arms around Jareth and kissed him with great passion which he seemed to return.

Sarah froze in shock as she watched them continue their kiss neither seeing her there. She felt her heart break, how could he, how could he do this after all he had said to her. Suddenly Sarah felt a hiss at the side of her as she turned her head a large snake slithered into view. It coiled it's cold body around her until it was at eye level. Then she heard it speak within her head

"What will you do my pretty sssss, he loves another, one more beautiful than you ssss"

A red mist seemed to float before her eyes as the snake spoke in her ear. Pure anger and hatred for this women before her. She felt the snake release her and something cold appear in her hand. As she glanced down she saw a dagger.

"Only iron can kill the fae ssssss Kill him, kill her for the betrayal sssss"

Sarah began to walk forward the only thought was to hurt those who had done this but suddenly she stopped. She watched as the women wrapped herself around Jareth once more and his arms wrapped around her pulling her in close. She glanced at the dagger in her hand, then back at the two before her. If he loved this woman and not her she would gain nothing from killing either of them. At that second Sarahs heart broke into a thousand pieces, she would not kill his love or him but she would kill herself. The thought of death seemed better than losing him.

Without another thought Sarah brought the dagger round to face her own heart and with great strength she drew it back and plunged it into her own heart.

From the hill top Jareth screamed and his mother embraced him in her arms.

Sarahs body staggered forward and collapse on the floor

Suddenly a white light engulfed her and Sarah found herself stood facing the women in white. Everything around her had stilled.

"You would give your own life rather than take his"

"I have no life without him" Sarah replied

"Would you give everything for him"

"Yes"

"Sacrifice anything"

"No"

"No" the women repeated

"I would sacrifice myself but no one else not even for him"

"Well answered"

"And to gain the wish you asked him to grant would you give yourself freely"

Sarah thought about what she had asked Jareth for, to send Toby home. He didn't belong here, he needed his parents.

"Yes"

"Even though you do not know the price of that wish"

"The cost is unimportant, whatever it is"

"If I grant your wish you must join me"

"I don't understand"

"As he promised so must you, fear, love and obey and I will be they slave"

Sarahs breath caught as the recognition of what was being laid before her She was being offered ultimate power and without being told she knew who this was who stood before her.

"Labyrinth"

The women smiled and her eyes seemed to shine like the stars above pulling Sarah deeper and deeper

"So clever"

Sarah felt her body begin to shake as all that was happening fell into place to send Toby home she had to give herself over to the most powerful entity in the underground, just as Jareth had. He didn't rule the Labyrinth it ruled itself. But its power was accessible to those it chose and it was now choosing her.

"Yes I give myself freely to grant the wish I ask"

"Then say your right words"

Sarah thought for the briefest of moments and then the words formed in her mind

"I Sarah Williams by my own free will and with all my heart give myself "she paused and the women before her smiled waiting for her to continue "give myself to JARETH. I will fear him, love him and do as he says and he will be my slave".

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the white light engulfed her a might force of power flowed through her body making each nerve burn. As it pulsed throughout her body Sarah screamed with pain. It seemed like the sharpest of knives was cutting into her and the wounds sealed with burning ice. No sooner had it started than it faded away. As Sarah collapsed to the floor Jareth appeared at her side and caught her. The women smiled down at her once more

"Well done my Queen I bow to thee"

Sarah gazed up in confusion

"But I chose Jareth"

"Yes, you chose what your heart desired for it is pure. You chose love over great power and in doing so gained both"

The women bowed once more and began to vanish

"Wait" Sarah cried what about Toby "

"You are Queen you send him home"

Jareth gazed into Sarahs eyes and Sarah saw how they shinned with unshed tears. The worry and fear in them still evident. Without another word being spoken she lifted her head up and place her lips against his.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write only for fun.**

 **Sorry end is really short. But there will be other stories as am a total Labyrinth fan especially his royal tight pants.**

 **Three months later**

Sending Toby home was the hardest thing Sarah had ever had to do. It had been over three months and she could still see the upset face of her little brother begging her to let him stay. After the first few days of watching him through the crystal and see him cry himself to sleep each night she had stopped. Sometimes she wished she had taken Jareth's advice and altered his memories but if she had he would not remember her at all and never be able to come back.

She felt the familiar weight of the crystal form in her hand. After the Labyrinth had blessed her with its powers controlling the magic had been easy. Yes, she had experienced a few disasters along the way and quickly realised that her temper triggered her magic with devastating effects. She smiled as she recalled a rather heated argument with Jareth where she had nearly set him on fire. Luckily for him he had seen the spell forming around her and been able to shield himself.

It seemed that indeed her will was now as strong as his. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the crystal in her hand. She began to dance it across her hand with ease as she looked out on the Labyrinth.

Just then she felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist and the soft feel of lips on her neck. She relaxed her body back against him.

"Look in to it" he purred in her ear

"I can't"

Jareth turned Sarah around to face him and took the crystal from her hand. No matter how many times she saw him dance that damn thing across his hands it still fascinated her as it had the first time.

"It's a crystal nothing more"

"But it never shows me my dreams"

"I thought you had them already" he grinned

"Sarah stop punishing yourself and look into the crystal"

He then threw it back at her and she instinctively caught it. As she gazed at it she saw Toby running down the street laughing as he chased after a small dog with some friends. She saw Karen wrapped in her father's arms on the porch watching the boys play with the dog in front of the house. Sarah smiled she had done the right thing. She watched him play for some time and then later that evening she watched him climb into bed still smiling.

As he sat in his bed she saw him reach under his pillow and retrieve a small red book and she held her breath The Labyrinth. She turned to Jareth who just shrugged and grinned.

"Ok that is my fault but at some point he will want to return".

Sarah relaxed back into his embrace letting her hand rest on the small swell of her stomach.

"Uncle Toby" she whispered

Jareth kissed the top of her head but said nothing. Life had put many challenges between him and Sarah but now he had his Queen and soon an heir. They lay there just wrapped in each other's arm for a long time. Sarah turned to Jareth and a gentle smile played on her lips

"You know Jareth loving you is sometimes hard but I would not change it"

"Yes precious and neither would I for what is there better than to love a king."

"Loving a Queen" she replied


End file.
